Bottle
, commonly known as , are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They carry useful things such as fish, bugs, water, potions, Poes, Lon Lon Milk, Fairies, among other things. In one odd occurrence, the Deku Princess is carried in a bottle for a short period of time in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. In most games, a maximum of four bottles may be carried at one time; Majora's Mask and Skyward Sword, however, derives from that trend by having six and five bottles, respectively. Usually, one of the bottles acquired is needed to progress further in a game. The remaining ones are typically optional, but may make the game easier. Interestingly, empty bottles may be used as a weapon in boss battles that involve Dead Man's Volley. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past There are four bottles, two of which are found in Kakariko Village: one is purchased from a vendor for the price of 100 Rupees, and the other is found inside a Treasure Chest in the back of the tavern, which can be entered via the back door. Another is given by a camper under the bridge southeast of Hyrule Castle in the Light World. The last bottle is stored inside a chest found in a ruined house in the Village of Outcasts, situated exactly where the house of the Dwarven Swordsmiths is found in the Light World. If Link brings the chest with him to the Desert of Mystery, the silent Lockpicker will pick the lock on the chest in exchange for Link keeping quiet about him being a former thief. In game they are referred to as Magic Bottles. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time There are a total of four bottles: one is obtained by aiding Anju in bringing back her Cuccos in Kakariko Village. Another is obtained by completing the Super Cucco-findin' Game, and comes with two helpings of Lon Lon Milk. Another bottle, containing a letter from Princess Ruto, is found by diving into the waters of Lake Hylia; this bottle is required in order to complete the game. When the letter has been delivered to King Zora, Link can keep the now-emptied bottle for regular usage. The fourth and last bottle is obtained by capturing 10 Big Poes in Hyrule Field when Link is an adult; these must be sold to the Ghost Hunter in the Ghost Shop for 100 points on Link's "card" each. Upon receiving 1,000 points on his card, the Ghost Hunter will reward Link with a bottle. Empty bottles may be used in the battles against Phantom Ganon, as well as Ganondorf himself; using successful timing, Link can deflect their magic back at them using bottles. Since bottles are used more quickly than swords, this may decrease the difficulty of the battles. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask There are six bottles, which is the most featured in any game in the series. The first bottle is obtained from Kotake, and is filled with Red Potion concocted to restore the energy of her sister, Koume; this is the bottle required to progress the game. Another is obtained by successfully defending Romani Ranch from Them; it comes with two helpings of Milk. The third bottle, which contains Gold Dust, is won as a prize for completing the Goron Race. The fourth is found by beating the Beavers' challenge at the Waterfall Rapids. The fifth bottle, which contains Chateau Romani, is given to Link by Madame Aroma, upon successfully delivering Kafei's letter to her personally. The sixth and final bottle is obtained on the Night of the Final Day; if Link commands the Stalchildren to open the grave, he arrives at an underground chamber, where he encounters Dampé. Having lost his lamp, he requires the light from Tatl to see properly. Link can lead him around the chamber to specific dig spots. If Dampé unearths three spots which cause blue fire to appear, a Big Poe will materialize itself, scaring away Dampé. Upon the Poe's defeat, a chest containing the last bottle appears. If Link uses the Song of Time to warp back to the start of the three-days cycle, then anything within the bottles would be emptied out and lost, but the bottles themselves remain with him. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker There are a total of four bottles: one is given to Link by Medli on Dragon Roost Island; this bottle is required to progress further in the game. Another bottle is found inside a Submarine located off the coast of Bomb Island. The third can be purchased from Beedle's Masked Ship for the price of 500 Rupees. The fourth and final bottle is given to Link by Mila after he catches her stealing from Zunari's safe on Windfall Island. Empty bottles may be used to reflect magic when engaging Phantom Ganons in Dead Man's Volley. Also, in the HD remake, a new item replaces the Tingle Tuner, called the Tingle Bottle, that lets Link send messages to other players via Miiverse. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap There are a total of four bottles: one is bought from a Business Scrub at Mt. Crenel's Base, and is required to complete the game. Another is obtained by talking to Stockwell behind his counter at the Hyrule Town Shop, at which point he will ask to deliver a bottle of Dog Food to his dog, Fifi. Upon feeding the dog at his house, Link is allowed to keep the bottle. The last two are obtained by fusing Kinstones with Smith, and the six Mysterious Walls found around Hyrule, respectively. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess There are a total of four bottles: a half-full bottle of milk is given to Link by Sera as thanks for safely returning her cat to her. Another bottle, filled with Lantern Oil, can be purchased from Coro. The third may be "caught" by fishing in the area of Hena's Fishing Hole which is filled with waste and garbage. The last bottle, which is filled with Great Fairy's Tears, is obtained by successfully obtaining 20 Poe Souls and returning to Jovani in Hyrule Castle Town. Empty bottles may be used in the battle against Possessed Zelda in the Throne Room of Hyrule Castle. Her magic can be deflected back at her by using bottles. '' The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' A total of five bottles can be found in-game. Luv gives Link the first bottle when he talks to her; after this, Link can find the second in a chest in the Sealed Grounds. The third is obtained from Parrow when his sister, Orielle, is missing. Link can find the remaining two bottles in the Fire Sanctuary and a Goddess Cube chest. Bottles can be used to hold Potions or Fairies. Unlike previous games, time does not freeze when Link drinks a potion, enabling him to move and rendering him vulnerable to enemy attacks. Non-canonical appearances Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Bottles are used to store the various substances Tingle can concoct in his house. es:Botellas Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items